


New Experiences

by dinah95



Series: First Tastes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And they love when Zuko is happy, First Kisses, I don’t think this ship has a name?, Multi, OT3, Poly, it makes Zuko happy, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: It was an odd sort of relationship. Mai had Zuko. Sokka had Zuko, too. And Zuko had the both of them to himself. Things begin to shift.
Relationships: Mai & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: First Tastes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782091
Comments: 37
Kudos: 426





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at titles, I apologize. This was fun to write. Obviously the Avatar Renaissance hit me hard, haha. There may be an explicit follow up, not 100% sure.

“Lady Mai, Ambassador Sokka has returned.” Mai looks up from the scroll she was reading to see the Water Tribe man standing tall beside an attendant. He grins widely, waving. 

“Safe travels?” She enquires, gesturing for him to join her. The library is one of her favorite areas because of the quiet and the many comfortable areas to lounge. Sokka shrugs off his outer travel cloak and sits.

“Yeah, everything went surprisingly well. How was he?” 

The he Sokka refers to is their boyfriend, Zuko. 

It was an odd sort of relationship. Mai had Zuko. Sokka had Zuko, too. And Zuko had the both of them to himself. 

They both love Zuko a whole lot. Mai, being raised by a mother who cared deeply about what others thought, knew how to be cordial to her lover’s lover. She sometimes found his humor childish and his laughter braying, but she knew he adored Zuko. The smile that lit her boyfriend’s face while Sokka was around made it all worth it. And she was sure that there were qualities she had that Sokka found to be unattractive or irritating. People often accused her of being cold and unfeeling. That surely went against the Water Tribe man’s demonstrative nature. 

But the point was, they got along. He was good with strategizing and innovation. He could pull absurd plans out of nowhere. He supported Zuko’s political decisions and offered alternatives where he saw a need for an outside perspective. 

“He’s been stressed. The plans for the orphanage and new Earth Kingdom annex has had him busy. I’ve gotten him to get a full night’s sleep maybe three nights at most.” Mai huffs and Sokka rolls his eyes. 

“The orphanage is a done deal. The other Nations are on board and very happy that the Fire Nation is funding it. As for the annex, Mayor Ping is competent and ready to take charge. He has nothing to worry about.”

Mai nods in agreement. “I reminded him of those things, but of course he’s concerned still. He’ll be happy you’re back, though.” Sokka gives her a toothy grin before saying:

“Oh, I thought you might like these! I picked them up while I was in the new merchant center in the Southern Water Tribe. They’re weighted well and seriously sharp. You can inflict a whole lotta damage with these bad boys.” He stands and hands her a perfectly wrapped bundle. She rises and takes it hesitantly. 

Mai, raised rich, was accustomed to getting gifts. But those were empty gifts. Something like this held meaning and sentiment. And it was something that she actually enjoyed. It wasn’t jewelry like her mother would discourteously throw upon her. No, Sokka gave her throwing knives handcrafted in the Southern Water Tribe from saber-seal tusks. He knew enough about her to know that she took joy in trying new knives and adding them to her collection. He knew she liked to be deadly, just as he did, but in a different manner. 

“Thank you,” she says, trying not to sound too surprised. The knives are beautiful, and as she held one she deduces that Sokka is correct - they are gorgeously balanced. They will be a delight to throw and wear. 

“I know white doesn’t really go with your whole aesthetic, but they sure are pointy.” Sokka was grinning widely, downplaying his thoughtfulness. He reaches out to tug on a lock of her hair in absentminded affection, and her breath catches. His blue eyes widen when he realizes his actions. 

They may share a lover, but they don’t really touch each other. 

The stilted silence is broken by Zuko strutting in wearing full Fire Lord regalia. His eyes go soft at the sight of his two favorite people. One hand rests on the back of Mai’s neck as he leans into Sokka for a kiss. 

“Missed you,” Zuko murmurs. He can be obscenely soppy, a quality that Sokka feeds into with his big-hearted disposition. It’s part of why Mai is grateful for him. She wasn’t raised to be warm and huggy so it can be hard for her to offer those things to Zuko sometimes. She's growing and learning, however.

Zuko settles into her side as close as he can with his pointy pauldron in the way. Sokka’s hand is held tightly in one of Zuko’s, and Mai relishes the rare moment of peace. 

“I’m done for the day. We should go for a picnic.” Zuko is looking right at Sokka when he says this, and Mai starts to disentangle herself from Zuko’s hold. She knows how much her boyfriend missed the other man. But Zuko merely looks at her in confusion. “No, I mean all of us,” his gaze darts from blue to gold eyes, “if that’s okay, that is.”

Mai and Sokka share a look. Is that okay? 

Usually when Sokka and Zuko have been apart for an extended period of time their reunion is loud, naked, and passionate. Mai always likes to give them their space so they can reacquaint. 

“It’s fine by me,” Sokka offers, his eyes fixed on hers. 

“Me, too. I can test out the gift you brought me.” Zuko’s eyes fall onto the knives bundled in grey seal-leather that Mai is holding. He grins, nuzzling his nose into Mai’s neck. She rolls her eyes and barely keeps from swatting at him. His simple joy at their presence always makes her happy also. 

-

They end up in the royal garden, in front of a pond that Mai remembers playing in with Azula as children. There are baby turtleducks quacking and splashing. Zuko, as rapt by their presence as ever, is feeding them small bites of bread. Mai and Sokka look on, glad that their boyfriend is relaxing for once. Zuko takes his role as Fire Lord seriously and carries the responsibilities on strong, often-tense shoulders. 

Sokka tucks in to the meal with his normal gusto. He has often said that aside from Southern Water Tribe comfort foods, Fire Nation food is his favorite. Zuko always spoils him with whatever cuisine he wants. It’s one of the many ways he looks after his lovers. 

As the boys finish eating, Mai starts practicing with her new knives. Sokka was correct in his assessment that they were ‘pointy’. They slice through the air beautifully with sure aim. The solid thunk when they make contact with a tree trunk is satisfying. She feels the familiar rush at her own accuracy and skill. She may not be a bender, but she is formidable. She can protect herself and those she loves. It’s a nice feeling. 

“The first time I saw you, you scared the daylights out of me with your precision.” Sokka admits suddenly. Mai stops her throwing to look over at him. He’s sitting against a tree, Zuko propped into his side. The Fire Lord has shed his formal outer robes and looks comfortable. 

Mai quirks a smile. “Good. That was the point, after all.” 

Sokka laughs. “It still kind of scares me sometimes.” He confesses, fingers tangling into Zuko’s hair. Her boyfriend smiles, knowing how much it pleases her to be deadly. “But it also sorta turns me on?” His tone is introspective. Mai snorts indelicately. 

Zuko snickers, nosing at Sokka’s neck. “It really is kind of hot...” he agrees.

“You’re both strange men,” Mai says, unsheathing a small whetstone from a holster by her elbow as she delicately folds to sit beside them. Zuko immediately reaches for her. He hands her a knife to sharpen. She accepts it with a small smile, her fingers brushing his. His skin is as warm as ever. Zuko presses a kiss to her forehead and she bites back a comment about his sappiness. She truly does enjoy when he is so happy and free with his affection like this. 

Mai continues sharpening her new toys mechanically. She’s always appreciated having something to do with her hands, and this task is one of her favorites. She’s so engrossed that she doesn’t even notice right away that another hand is on her, stroking her hair. She has it in a fairly casual style so it’s easier to touch than usual. 

“So shiny,” Sokka murmurs dreamily. Mai huffs a laugh and lets him continue toying with her hair. She’s not accustomed to having this level of relaxed intimacy with anyone other than Zuko. It’s kind of nice, actually. She tries not to be too surprised by that. 

A gentle hand guides her face away from her task. Mai quirks a brow at the quizzical Water Tribe man before her. His fingers are tender which is at odds with the numerous callouses he has. His pointer finger trails over her lips and she blinks. She can feel Zuko’s arm tighten around her. 

“Can I?” Sokka asks, eyes glued on hers. She never really noticed how damnably blue they are. Bright colors aren’t her favorite, but she sort of likes the shade of his. 

Mai licks her lips, smiling internally when she watches his gaze track her action. “Can you what?” She knows what he wants, of course. It’s fun to toy with him. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Hmmm. I’m not opposed.” Sokka rolls his eyes at her sanctimonious tone and leans in. He doesn’t go right for it as Mai expected. No, instead he ghosts his breath over her lips. His nose brushes her lightly, and she tries not to just close the gap. It’s interesting to do this, to have a first kiss with someone. She and Zuko kiss all the time. She’s by no means bored of him, but this - Sokka - is exciting. 

His thumb brushes her jawline as his other hand tangles gently in the hair at the back of her neck. Sokka’s palms are large enough that they hold her head easily. Mai tries not to shiver at the build up. She’s never been known for her patience, but this is delicious. When their lips finally touch, it’s feather-light. Mai can’t stop herself from leaning further into it. She can feel Sokka smile against her. She nips at his full lower lip in retaliation. In the back of her mind she registers the sound of quiet, delighted sigh from Zuko. 

Her attention, however, is mostly on the languid kisses Sokka keeps bestowing upon her. He’s so different in style than she’s accustomed to in a lovely way. Zuko always submits to her assertive attitude with great delight. It’s nice to have someone who admires her strength so blatantly still treat her like a women. 

It’s after long moments trading surprisingly soft kisses that they part. Mai licks her lips and tastes the spicy chili from Sokka’s lunch. She doesn’t mind that one bit. “Mmm, that bears repeating.” 

The darker man grins, his thumb stroking her chin. “I’m glad you think so.”

A movement from Zuko breaks their introspective moment. He’s grinning and leaning back against an ancient tree trunk. That’s when Mai notices that she’s now straddling Sokka, her knives and whetstone cast aside. She had been so caught up in the kisses that she’s not 100% sure how she ended up like this. Again, she doesn’t mind. 

“And I’m glad I was here to watch that.” Zuko seems almost giddy in his enjoyment of the show he just received. Mai rolls her eyes and motions for Zuko to come closer. His lips meet hers enthusiastically, his long fingers entangling with hers. “I’m really lucky to have you both,” he murmurs, his eyes darting to Sokka and back to Mai. Sokka leans in to kiss the other man’s temple and push back his wayward hairs. 

“We’re lucky to have you, too.”


End file.
